


Me & My Wolf on X-mas

by alpha_libsx



Series: A very OTP Christmas [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_libsx/pseuds/alpha_libsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe some Christmas miracle brings Stiles and Derek together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me & My Wolf on X-mas

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Я и мой волк на Рождество](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269174) by [MaryWB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryWB/pseuds/MaryWB)



> I wanted to write some Christmassy fluff between these two. Hope you guys enjoy it.  
> http://marywb.tumblr.com/post/106899879361 and the cutest artwork for this fic from the sweetest MaryWB check out her account as well

“Don’t think that because it’s Christmas you get to go crazy with the cookies” Stiles shouted from the couch as he heard his dad rustling around the kitchen drawers.

“Oh come on it’s Christmas I deserve a little extra” his dad shouted back at him with obvious irritation.

“I’m not discussing this dad” Stiles retorted back and decided that he should give in and show his dad where he’d hidden the cookies. He got to the kitchen and found his dad opening up the jar of the cookies and grabbing a star shaped one.

“How did you?” Stiles said narrowing his eyes as he stared at his dad with confusion he was pretty sure that he’d hidden them when his dad wasn’t in the house just so that he could avoid him sneaking up on him while he was trying to hide them.

“I know things it’s my secret power” John said smirking as he took another bite from the cookie.

“Yeah sure you do” Stiles answered and couldn’t help but smile.

“Oh please, of course I do now what are we going to do for dinner?” John said going for another cookie but on second thought after Stiles’s death glare leaving it back in the jar.

“Let’s go to the groceries store and improvise?” Stiles said smiling back at his dad, deep down he knew that he couldn’t deny him much.

“Ok go get dressed because it’s started snowing outside and we’ll get going” John said and Stiles hurried up to his bedroom, he liked the idea of spending Christmas just him and his dad way too many near death experiences the past years made him start to appreciate the little things.

He grabbed a pair of jeans from his closet and a heavy dark red sweater. He searched around a bit for his boots. He put them on and went downstairs to find his dad wait by the door ready to go.

“So what will Derek do for Christmas?” John asked as they got in the jeep.

“I don’t really know, haven’t seen him much around” Stiles said as he started the jeep.

“Ok, have you contacted him?” John asked again turning to look at his son.

“What is it suddenly with you wanting to know about Derek?” Stiles asked curiously, he knew his dad had a tendency to care a lot about people but it was the first time he saw him like this and especially when it came around Derek. He knew that there were some things unsaid between him and Derek but he wasn’t sure yet if he was willing to share them with his dad.

“It’s Christmas and I want you to be happy” John said and Stiles almost lost control of the jeep at the simplicity of his dad’s words.

“I…” Stiles trailed off starting to feel really awkward with the turn the conversation had taken.

“Oh come on, don’t play stupid with me I’m your dad and I told you I know things it’s my superpower” John said smirking back at Stiles.

“I don’t even know dad, it’s like there’s something but sometimes he’s just being stupid and I …” Stiles said with sincerity that almost scared him.

“He’s not being stupid you’re stupid, you just passed the store and these things are never supposed to be easy if it were easy you wouldn’t appreciate it” John said slapping Stiles on the back of the head laughing as Stiles made a u turn to go back at the store.

“I should have someone write you a ticket for this, but we’re in case of an emergency here, our Christmas dinner is at stake” John said as he went out of the car.

They almost run into the store to avoid the freezing cold weather. They got a cart and started walking around the isles trying to find something interesting and hoping to get an idea for their dinner. Stiles almost gasped as he run into Peter when they he took a left leaving the candy isle.

“Oh hi there” Peter said smiling back at both Stiles and John.

“Hi, last minute shopping as well?” Stiles asked trying to have a casual conversation with Peter and suppress his instinct to ask about Derek and where he’s been the past week and why he’s not answering his phone.

“Yeah, not sure what to cook for my stupid nephew” Peter answered.

“We’re trying to figure something out as well I was thinking for a festive risotto with some orange zest and maybe some meat or something, will you guys be having dinner together?” John said scratching the back of his head.

“Yeah last bit of family I have left and I can’t exactly leave him alone” Peter said smiling.

“That’s nice have a great time and merry Christmas” John said and left them to go to another isle. Stiles smiled at himself thinking that his dad probably left them alone to talk about Derek more.

“After your dinner come over from Derek’s loft” Peter said and left him. Stiles thought for a minute that maybe he’d heard something wrong but he was pretty sure that he heard correctly Peter told him to go over Derek’s place.

He searched a bit around and found his dad searching for the right type of rice to make a risotto.

“He told me to go over at Derek’s place after we have dinner” Stiles muttered at his dad still feeling flabbergasted from what Peter said.

“Ok sure, did you get him a present?” John asked and Stiles’s mind went to the custom made chess board and pawns he had made especially to give to Derek. At that time it had seemed like the most stupid idea he had in his entire life but now he thought what the hell, he’d take a chance on it after all it’s Christmas. 

“So?” his dad asked again and Stiles’s mind reconnected back to what his dad was asking.

“Surprisingly I did get him one” Stiles muttered.

“Oh tell me what is it? If it’s something kinky, there’s just some things a dad shouldn’t know about his kid, like too much information sharing, you know what I mean” John mumbled.

“No, relax I had a chessboard made” Stiles said.

“Ok then let’s go pay up and have our dinner” John said and they both walked over to the cashier to pay for their things. Their ride back to the house was made in silence as Stiles fell deep in thought over what had happened at the store and started worrying over how stupid his idea about the board was.

They reached their house and unloaded the food from the car. John started on their dinner and Stiles went upstairs to his room the get the gift he had for his dad. He searched around the chaos of his desk and finally found the little velvet case he had the gift in. He went back downstairs and found his dad in the kitchen.

“Do you want your gift now or after we finish dinner?” Stiles asked smiling.

“Now” John nodded smiling and when Stiles pulled out the little red velvet box from behind his back John looked at it with curiosity.

“Open it” Stiles urged his dad. John opened it and saw a little amulet that looked like a fang and a little silver chain running through it.

“It’s a guarding amulet. I made it for you and it works pretty efficiently, I’ve tested it with Scott, Kira, Alison and Jordan” Stiles said smiling and John opened his arms urging him for a hug.

“Thank you so much” John said kissing the top of Stiles’s head.

“I’ll give you, yours later” John continued and Stiles smiled up at him. John finished a little while later with their dinner and served them two generous portions. Stiles thought that maybe this was one of his most awesome Christmases.

After they finished with their dinner John gave Stiles his present and Stiles was surprised to see that he’d had went to find him a couple of bottles with the most rare of herbs.

“How did you get these?” Stiles asked.

“You don’t need to know, use them with care. Now go get ready there’s someone waiting for you and wear that blood red shirt with the dark blue jeans.” John said smiling.

“Ok I will” Stiles said and got up from his chair to go to his room and change. He thought a bit and decided to follow his dad’s advice. He got dressed and got the board from his closet. He didn’t have time to wrap it and make it a real present but he thought that maybe it’d be better than to go empty handed. He went downstairs and found his dad cleaning up the table.

“Hope everything goes great” John said and Stiles hugged him goodbye.

“Thanks dad, merry Christmas” Stiles said, took his keys and left.

Stiles got to his jeep and almost felt the need to drive as fast as he could to Derek’s loft. He felt his heart starting to jackhammer in his chest as he drove, he was scared that Peter told him to go over but he wasn’t going to let it loom over him.

He reached Derek’s loft after a ten minute drive, parked the car at the front entrance of the building got the chessboard and got out of the jeep. As he walked over to the entrance of the building he gasped when Peter opened the door suddenly.

“Hey, merry Christmas again” Stiles said smiling.

“Good, you came” Peter said smirking.

“I… I did” Stiles trailed off starting to second guess his decision to come.

“I know what you think and contrary to popular belief I really care about Derek, come on upstairs it’s cold here” Peter said and moved to the side for Stiles to come in.

“Oh, you brought him a gift” Peter said with a surprise.

“Yeah. It’s probably a stupid idea” Stiles said looking at the chessboard in his hands.

“No it isn’t” Peter said smiling, when they reached the door to Derek’s loft Peter stood in front of the door.

“He did something idiotic so, anyway he’ll explain, I’m going to go now. Have a good time and take care of him or I’ll kill you” Peter said with a smile that spread wide on his face and walked down the stairs leaving Stiles alone.

Stiles opened the door and walked inside the loft. To his utter surprise he found a huge Christmas tree. 

“What did you forget Peter?” Stiles heard Derek’s voice coming from the couch and got the confirmation to his thought that Peter hadn’t told anything to Derek.

“It’s Stiles” Stiles said as he walked over to the couch and found Derek laying on the couch with his right arm wrapped up in white gauze and some scars left gaping on his cheek.

“What are you doing here” Derek asked starring wide eyed up at Stiles.

“Peter told me to come, over. What happened to you, are you ok?” Stiles asked looking worried as he took in the dark circles under Derek’s eyes.

“I’m going to be in a couple of days, probably” Derek said and supported himself into a sitting position granting.

“What happened?” Stiles asked as he took a sit beside Derek and left the chessboard on Derek’s coffee table.

“Elf, goblin I don’t even know what it was, anyway it’s gone now but it was not a pleasant encounter” Derek granted and subconsciously grabbed his ribs.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Stiles asked angry at himself for not understanding that maybe Derek needed help and he wasn’t there.

“I handled it” Derek said turning his face and starring at the void in front of him.

“More accurately it handled you” Stiles said reaching a cautious hand to Derek’s chin to turn him to face him.

“It was near Christmas, you deserved a break” Derek muttered.

“What about you? Don’t you deserve one too?” Stiles said starting to feel anger at how little Derek thought of himself.

“What is that?” Derek asked and Stiles felt frustrated at how Derek tried to change the subject.

“Merry Christmas it’s for you” Stiles said and handed the chessboard into Derek’s lap.

“You brought me a present?” Derek said smiling as he opened it.

“After the whole thing with the nogitsune, I had one made. I told him to make the king a wolf with a crown.” Stiles said and saw Derek examining the king piece with a curious look and smiling.

“Me as a king?” Derek asked turning around to look at Stiles. Stiles thought that maybe Derek’s question didn’t really need to be answered but he thought he might as well be truthful.

“Yeah, you stupid idiot as a king, you did so many things for me at that time and didn’t give up on me and that chessboard was a little moment of clarity I had to pass a message for the others to protect you. I know you play chess so you know how important the king is, without him game over and I never got the chance to…” Stiles trailed off trying to think carefully of how to phrase it without scaring Derek away. 

Stiles didn’t have any time to continue what he said as he felt warm lips against his own, that took his breath away.

“You never shut up, do you?” Derek whispered against his lips and Stiles smiled looking deep into his eyes.

“I love you too, so much” Derek said and Stiles thought that maybe Christmas miracles do happen.

“I love you, merry Christmas Sourwolf” Stiles said smiling as Derek pulled him back into a kiss.


End file.
